Typically, mop and broom heads are shook, struck, or vacuumed to remove material entrained by the yarn, bristles, fibers, microfiber sheet, or sponges carried by the mop or broom head. Shaking or striking a mop or broom head disperses removed materials into the surrounding air. The dispersed materials can be inhaled or are deposited on surrounding surfaces which must then be again cleaned. Vacuuming the mop or broom head involves engagement of a vacuum hose to the mop or broom head. The vacuum hose or vacuum hose attachments may not be configured to readily clean the configuration of a mop or broom head, and additionally, the mop or broom head and the vacuum hose must be engaged in a manner discrete from the normal operational movements of the mop or broom.